


Ribbon Girl

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Humour, Get Together, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: jounouchi did a fuckey
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Nosaka Miho/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ribbon Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts), [Fluffpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffpup/gifts).



“Do you guys remember Miho?” Otogi’s voice cut through a brief silence in their group. A small get together at Kame Gameshop, all seven dweebs were present. Yes, Kaiba was one of them. 

They had an honorary eighth member, Nosaka Miho.

Anzu leaned forward, chin resting on the palm of her hand. “Yeah, of course- I haven’t heard from her since first year.” She had moved in the summer.

Jounouchi scrunched his nose- he hadn’t thought of her in a long time, he glanced toward Honda. He knew that little crush had died a long time ago- it was still a funny memory to recall. He had been pathetic. Jounouchi was a little glad that Otogi hadn’t been there for it. “Yeah- didn’t she move to Greece or something?”

“Yeah- her father got a job out there.” Yuugi spoke, although unsure about his answer. They hadn’t been given much of a chance to say goodbye. She left suddenly- no one really got to say a real goodbye, and the time zones had been too much for any of them back then. They had gotten better with it after their graduation- Kaiba was always flying and Anzu studied abroad during the school year for dance. 

Honda, who had looked confused from the moment Otogi asked, finally voiced his questions. “How do you know her?” Otogi and Bakura had both been transfers- never given the chance to meet her at the times their dweeb patrol had only been made up of five.

Otogi gave pause. “Oh- she’s a pretty popular youtube political scientist… and beauty guru- she copied my look in one of her videos- we got to talking after that.” His phone buzzed in his hand, and he took a moment to glance at the notification before returning to the topic. “She’s coming into town tomorrow and wanted to meet up.”

In an instant Jounouchi felt his heart fall into his lungs. He forgot to breathe for a moment only. The dread he felt was instant. He’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a chance Otogi liked her. She was cute, very sweet- easy to fall for. He didn’t mind his friends crushing on her, so long as they were the friends he wasn’t crushing on himself. 

It had happened before with Honda. He was ashamed to admit it. When he was still figuring out who he was, unaware what “bisexual” even meant- he’d had a crush on his pal, it had gone away. He would never tell Honda in a million years that he’d been Jounouchi’s bi awakening and in the end, after everything Jou was glad Miho had been there to put space between them. He cherished their friendship- he was thankful he’d never gotten the chance to ruin it with his insecure teenage angst. 

He was an adult now, and he was sure of who he was- all questions were gone now. Jounouchi did not need nor want her to come between his very, very, subtle advances on Otogi. He’d worked too hard to get to where he was with his dice boy.

This was jealousy.

He felt like shit about it. 

“Haha,” his laughter was forced, “yeah- just the two’a you guys or are th’ rest of us invited too?”

Anzu perked up at the suggestion. “Oh! Let’s all meet up! It’s been so long- it’ll be fun.”

Their conversation veered.

Otogi took up his phone while they all chattered away about their excitement. They all wanted to meet Miho now. He didn’t pay much mind to what they went on about. Neither did Jounouchi. He was focused on one thing and it was that Otogi was not looking at him. He was too absorbed in his phone- was he talking to Miho?

He felt uneasy, a little nauseous.

Otogi looked up and Jounouchi looked away. “She wants to see everyone- she’s pretty excited about it.”

Why did it take him this long to let them in on that? Why was it the day before her arrival that he was telling them?

Jounouchi looked over to Honda- his heart was always on his sleeve and right now it was pretty clear he didn’t suspect anything was up. Maybe he just didn’t care. His heart wasn’t in the issue anymore. Not with Miho, not with Otogi, not with anyone but his stupid dickbag husband. He felt even worse now thinking about it. Neither of them would ever have to worry about refuted love or heartbreak. Fuck them and their communiacation.

He was happy for them, of course he was. They were his two closest friends, Honda a childhood friend and Kaiba his best- but he wanted what they had.

He didn’t dare look Yuugi’s way- he knew he’d just feel worse. Yuugi wasn’t married and likely never would be, but he was content. He didn’t long for anything. He was jealous of even that. Yuugi probably never felt an ugly emotion, even while his partners were living across the sea without him. He was pure of heart- trusted them with everything he had. He had been right to. 

He felt toxic. He felt disgusting. 

He knew it wasn't right and he knew it wasn’t Otogi’s responsibility to reciprocate his feelings but it still hurt to think he might not. How was he supposed to just ignore a steady growing hole in his chest that swelled every time he thought of his crush falling for somebody else.

He thought he had passed all this angst.

Was it too much to wish Miho would stay in Greece?

It was.

He sulked home- he lived with Otogi now, a roommate situation that had been a last resort after their two married friends moved in together. They were newly weds, it would be weird if Jounouchi kept his room in Kaiba’s stupid fancy penthouse, just down the hall from where they’d be fucking probably too loud.

He had replaced Honda on the lease.

He could have gotten a ride with Otogi but opted to walk, hoping the fresh air would help clear his head. Things only got worse.

He spent the night awake in bed, dreading his morning shift. He’d go into work before Miho landed, likely come home after she’d gone to bed.

Flying was exhausting.

He didn’t want that to be an issue- except Otogi had agreed to pick her up, and let her stay in their third room. It had been a workout room when Honda lived there, but after he moved out Jounouchi had suggested they make it into a guest room- so their friends could stay the night after drinking and Shizuka could visit more often. 

He regretted that choice now.

He rolled out of bed and Otogi was already up- cooking breakfast, coffee already made. Jounouchi didn’t say much to him, he’d blame his silence on his lack of sleep but he also didn’t want Otogi knowing he hadn’t slept.

“Good morning?” He was confused as Jounouchi shuffled past him to take bread from the top of their fridge- all too used to back hugs and loud greetings.

Jou nodded. “Yea..” He didn’t bother putting his bread in their toaster, he’d probably burn it if he did anyway. Raw bread was good enough for him.

Otogi knit his brows together. “You know I’m making breakfast for both of us.” He always did when he had to wake up early- incapable of trusting Jounouchi to cook himself a healthy meal. Jounouchi was more likely to mash up potato chips and mix them into green jello before pouring himself a bowl of cereal or taking the time to cook an egg in any way.

Both Otogi and Honda had been all too happy to get Kaiba and Jounouchi out of the same house. Kaiba was too prone to injury, one dislocated shoulder, a black eye, and far too many burns- he was hardly allowed in a kitchen let alone behind a stove.

They were eating better now.

“‘m late.. Gotta go in early t’day.” He didn’t, but he didn’t want to stick around too long and hear about Otogi’s plans with Miho.

A quiet hum. “Ok.. but we still have to talk- you brushed me off last night..”

He had. Jounouchi cut their conversation short after Otogi mentioned he invited Miho to stay with them under the excuse he was tired and they could talk in the morning. He really was a piece of shit huh? 

“It’s gonn’ have t’ wait- gotta run.” He didn’t wait for much longer, left before Otogi could speak again. 

He spent the day feeling awful. Dreading what he’d come home to. He really hoped Otogi didn’t like her- but who wouldn’t like Nosaka Miho? He liked her and he knew it wasn’t her fault, he didn’t hold anything against her. It wasn’t like Miho had ever actively tried to ruin his love life- she was just as helpless in it as he was. He couldn’t even blame her if she did want to be with Otogi. 

She didn’t know how he felt. 

He was disgusting and ashamed. 

He deserved to feel this way.

His fears were too great- he wound up volunteering for overtime he didn’t want just to avoid going home. He never worked overtime. 

He had dinner out, went for a walk- didn’t get home till ten at night. By that time all the lights were out. New shoes were at the entry. Their apartment was quiet. 

He took a shower- went to bed.

Thoroughly exhausted, he finally got some rest.

By the time he had woken up he’d forgotten. He rolled out of bed, got dressed. The third door was open, no one was inside- everything was still quiet.

His stomach twisted when he remembered. 

Dread.

He walked directly across the hall, pushed open Otogi’s door without knocking. 

He was still asleep.. And alone. 

She must have gone out.

He could breathe a little easier. 

He slipped inside, climbed into bed next to the object of his affections.

He dozed off pretty quickly. This wasn’t out of place for them- sometimes it was easier for him to sleep with someone there next to him, Otogi had long since stopped questioning it.

When he woke up again Otogi was gone- in the other room chatting loudly with a stranger. He didn’t see Miho still and wondered if she ever actually got off her plane.

Their guest was tall, roughly the same size as Honda but for all the muscle Honda had, all this guy had was fat- his skin was dark, hair badly dyed pink- his roots were black. The way he dressed looked like he had gone digging through pinterest for it, and he had not shaved in about a week by the looks of it. He looked foreign, he was speaking english. Jounouchi wouldn’t be surprised if that was all he spoke.

His gaze drifted from Otogi and found Jounouchi.

“Oh! Hey, we didn’t get to see you yesterday- you’re Jounouchi right?” He spoke pleasantly and held his hand out to be shook. Jounouchi spotted a camera slung around his back and decided that this was probably part of her youtube crew. If she was as popular as Otogi said she probably had a few coworkers to keep it going. Why couldn’t she afford a hotel then?

“Yeah… who’re you?” He shook, hesitant even so.

The guy grinned. “Quinn- I’m here with Miho.” He didn’t offer much commentary, but the look in his eyes gave the impression he wanted something. He felt his stomach turn.

Otogi tilted his head- Jou’s expression was less than neutral now. “I tried to tell you, but you didn’t let me. He’s-” 

“Can I talk to you real quick.” Jou did not wait for a response before dragging Otogi by his wrist to their back room. 

The front door opened as the master bedroom door shut.

“Listen- I don’t know what you’re tryin’ t’do-” He had a bad feeling about all of this. Miho was one thing but that guy was another- he had a predatory vibe and Jounouchi didn’t like the thought that he was staying there, or that Otogi was probably trying to set them both up. It was too fishy for him. 

There was no way he didn’t like Miho.. but why was her camera guy here, and only her camera guy? They had to have more people there with them if they intended on filming…

“I’m not into it dude….. I…” He knew Otogi probably wouldn’t take it too well, but it hurt too much and he felt like he was losing his mind over this. “I don’t wanna go through this again so… I like you.. Like I like you like I got a crush on you and I don't know how to get you t’ take me seriously about this without gettin’ fuckin’ kicked out.” He was rambling and by the time he noticed, he no longer was.

Otogi was silent, staring at him for a moment. Motionless. He was processing but he looked braindead. “.....I thought….. We were…….. Dating..?”

Jounouchi froze, it was his turn to process. “Wha?”

“You.. kiss me goodnight?”  
“......Platonically”  
“We sleep together?”  
“Not sexually..”  
“Jounouchi… everyone thinks we’re dating- I told them we were dating. I thought we were.”

Silence once more.

Jounouchi scrunched his nose, then finally processed the situation. “So...y’mean…. You ‘on’t like Miho? …..It’s me?”

He was stopped by Otogi’s hand, his expression looked painful. “We’re friends, I don’t like her like that- why did you think that?” He regretted that question almost instantly- aware of Jounouchi’s terminal brainrot- all those porn magazines in high school had hurt him terribly.

“I- I mean…. She’s like.. Perfect yknow… like cute n’ shit.. Why wouldn’t ya?” He was scrounging for the reasons he’d been feeding himself for the past day.

“She’s engaged? Her fiance is in our living room- probably wondering what he did wrong.” 

Jounouchi paled. Unsettled to a higher degree. “She’s… engaged to that guy?... we gotta get her outta there…” Almost like he’d completely forgotten Otogi wanted to date him. “His vibes are kinda……I felt like he wanted to hurt me…”

“Oh- he’s a journalist.”

Instant relief. 

“Oh, thank god.”

…..

“Wait…. rewind … you…. So… wait….. Datinh…. Us.,... we… uh… ‘Togi… we uh… yknow..?” His eyes were on the wall, looking past his kinda boyfriend.

“....I hope so..”

A moment of awkward silence before someone knocked on their door. “Hey.. are you gonna come out? I wanna say hi.” It was Miho, she seemed chipper and completely innocent. 

He felt bad thinking she’d steal his man.

“Yeah.. yeah, justa minute.” Jounouchi leaned forward, quickly taking a kiss from his definitely boyfriend before tossing the door open and hugging Miho.

He missed this girl. He even gave her a little spin and she was kind enough not to hit any walls.


End file.
